As one of processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a film forming process for forming an O-containing film on a substrate is often carried out by performing a cycle a predetermined number of times that non-simultaneously performs a step of supplying a precursor gas to the substrate and a step of supplying an oxygen (O)-containing gas to the substrate.